


Lupercalia

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: The Spellman & Co are spending another year celebrating Lupercalia, but this time Zelda won’t be alone.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before part four and honestly, I feel no motivation to continue after the horrible ending between Marie and Zelda. I hope to come back to this but who knows. Enjoy what I have so far.

“So, who’s excited for Lupercalia?” Hilda asked everyone at the table but looking at Zelda in particular. Excited for the evening ahead of them, Hilda had cooked up a beautiful breakfast spread that morning. A few weeks prior, Hilda took the courage to ask Dr Cee if he would like to join her for the ritual and after a little explaining of the history and what occurs during, he agreed. Because of this Hilda was in a fantastic mood.

“Are we doing _that_ this year?” Zelda grumbled behind her morning paper.

“Zelds, don’t be like that! You’re High Priestess; you have to join in!” Hilda scorned.

“She is right, aunty,” Ambrose said, an arm around Prudence. 

Zelda put down her paper and looked over everyone at the table with a firm eye. She knew they were right but she only wanted to share the ritual with one person and she was sure that person wouldn’t want to accompany her, especially with her own beliefs most likely causing a problem for her to join in on the occasion. Looking over at her sister, she noticed that her eyes were fixed on her, a smile on her face.

“Zelda, are you, dare I say it...nervous?” Hilda asked kindly. 

“Of course not, Hilda! Don’t be absurd!” Zelda snapped before taking a drag of her cigarette.

Hilda glanced at Sabrina who had a knowing smile on her face. They both took a bite of their toast, Hilda giving a small wink at her niece. 

“Completely unrelated, but when will you be seeing Mambo Marie, Aunt Zee?” Ambrose grinned.

“Umm I-I believe...what time is it?” Zelda looked over at the clock on the wall, panic filling her eyes before quickly excusing herself and hastily heading upstairs to her quarters.

Once Zelda was out of earshot, Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence began to chuckle to themselves. They had never seen Zelda so apprehensive over someone before, even despite the amount her and her sister had gone through in the past year.

*************

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Zelda said, her breathing heavy.

“Ma Cherie, you are early,” Marie said, moving aside so Zelda could enter her room at the academy. 

“You said 11 am, did you not?” Zelda returned, briefly admiring Marie’s room. It had been decorated with bright colours, the walls streaming with vines and flowers. “Oh my, you’ve really spruced up the place!”

“Merci, I wanted it to make it feel homely,” Marie smiled, “and yes, but my High Priestess, it is only a little past that.”

“Oh..oh yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Zelda looked over Marie’s array of books on her shelves, the spines in ancient leather. She was nervous, her hand trembling slightly as she pulled one and out flicked through the pages.

“Why did you want to meet me, Zelda?” Marie asked, sitting in her armchair, relishing the view of Zelda’s behind facing her. After their kiss in the study, they had not spoken much of it, but the tension between them was obvious to all that saw them together.

“I had come here to discuss the coven, but I-I suppose there is something else I would like to ask you first…” Zelda began, looking at Marie now, “h-have you heard of Lupercalia?”

Marie gave a smirk, looking down from Zelda’s eyes, taking note of how magnificent she looked, before looking back up and into her eyes once more.

“I have heard of it, yes, but do tell me more,” Marie said, naughtiness gleaming over her.

“Well…” Zelda started, putting the book down and slowly walked, almost prowl like, toward Marie as she spoke, “it coincides with mortal Valentine’s Day. It started by the Roman witches under the reign of Caligula.” 

“Go on,” Marie pressed, Zelda now only a few steps from her. 

“Named after the Lupercal, the cave where the twin founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus were suckled by the She-Wolf. It was instituted as a means to purify the city and increase health and fertility,” Zelda continued, trailing a finger over Marie’s thigh, her nerves diminishing. 

Marie pulled Zelda onto her lap, kissing the witch’s hand in sweet respect. 

“Would you like me to continue?” Zelda smiled. 

“Please do, I love it when you quote history.”

“Although, now, it is more about,” Zelda brought her mouth closer to Marie’s ear, “sex.”

“Mmm,” Marie let out from the depths of her throat, the connection between them drawing them closer still. 

“You spend the night together in unholy _promiscuity,_ and then we hunt. We run through the woods which climax in a frenzy of…” Zelda drew Marie’s mouth to hers, her hot breath tickling at the other woman’s lips, “ _orgiastic_ carnality.” 

Their mouths met, the kiss strong and firm. They let out a moan in sweet relief, the tension dispersing into beautiful, soul-meeting passion. 

“So what are you asking me, my High Priestess?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Ask me.”

“Would you join me tonight?”


End file.
